Structures of various types can be provided with doors that are mounted on hinges. The presence of the doors can complicate a requirement to uninterruptedly extend between locations at the structures elements that are applied at the structures. For example, electrical appliances can include electrical wiring that is routed through the appliances to various components of the appliances that require electric power for their operation. The appliances can include doors, such as refrigerator doors in the case of household refrigerators for example, that are mounted at the appliances by means of hinges whereby access can be had to the interiors of the appliances. The presence of the doors at the appliances can complicate and interfere with the uninterrupted and efficient routing of the electrical wiring applied at the appliances.